MBF-PNN Gundam Astray No-Name
The is a Gunpla appearing in Gundam Build Divers. It is built and piloted by Tsukasa Shiba. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Astray No-Name is specialized for the GP Duel, an older system for Gunpla Battle, and Tsukasa had used it in over 500 battles. Each time Tsukasa lost, he repaired, customized and improved it into its current form. Based on the Gundam Astray, besides the drastic customizations, it also features the "NITRO" System which forcibly increases the fighter's ability.Official site (English) Armaments ;*No-Name Rifle :Astray No-Name's main armament, it has multiple modes, each with a different function. In Defense Mode, it folds into a cloak to cover the right-half of the Gunpla's body, and can defend against beam attacks with its beam coating. In Shooting Mode, it surrounds the right arm, adopting a cannon-like form for long range beam shots. In Backpack Mode, its parts spread out on the Gunpla's back, and can emit blue flames when the "NITRO" System is activated. This mode also allows some parts of the rifle to function as remote controlled weaponry, the DRAGOONs, for ramming attacks. Lastly, the rifle can change into a giant claw to grab large weapon or to crush the enemy. ;*Beam Saber ;*Large Heat Saber :Originally used by the MS-09R-2 Rick Dom II, the Astray No-Name pulled this weapon out of the ground of the battlefield. This is a prototype heat weapon designed specifically for anti-ship warfare, and its large size and high output allows it to slice warship in two. Special Equipment & Features ;*"NITRO" System :The 'N'ewtype 'I'njection 'T'race 'R'eformed 'O'ldtype (NITRO) System is a version of the Psycommu system that grants normal pilot the abilities of a Newtype, and causes the equipped mobile suit to produce blue flames during full output. In GP Duel, it forcibly increases the fighter's ability, and like the system's original settings, the Astray No-Name also produces blue flames during full output. History The Astray No-Name was Tsukasa's Gunpla since his days playing GP Duel, an older system for Gunpla Battle which was phased out in favor of the Gunpla Battle Nexus Online. To avenge his defeat in GBN and to show Riku Mikami what he considered a true Gunpla Battle, Tsukasa used the GP Duel and fought Riku using the Astray No-Name. Tsukasa had the upper hand against Riku and his Gundam 00 Diver Ace, but his constant taunts as well as Sarah's despair over being unable to help Riku allowed him to fight back against the older player. As Astray No-Name's "NITRO" System and 00 Diver Ace's Trans-Am came to an end, both Tsukasa and Riku launched their final attacks. The Astray No-Name beheaded the 00 Diver Ace, but Tsukasa narrowly lost the match as Riku had stabbed the 00 Diver Ace's GN Beam saber through the Astray No-Name's body. Picture Gallery Astray No-Name (Episode 13) 01.JPG|Close up (Ep 13) Astray No-Name (Episode 13) 02.jpg|Face close up (Ep 13) Astray No-Name (Episode 13) 03.jpg|Beam Coating in action (Ep 13) Astray No-Name (Episode 13) 04.jpg|With Beam Saber (Ep 13) Astray No-Name (Episode 13) 05.jpg|Firing No Name Rifle (Shooting Mode) Astray No-Name (Episode 13) 06.jpg|No Name Rifle's claw (Ep 13) Astray No-Name (Episode 13) 07.jpg|With Large Heat Saber (Ep 13) Astray No-Name (Episode 13) 08.JPG|"NITRO" System activated (Ep 13) Astray No-Name (Episode 13) 09.jpg|Launching DRAGOONs (Ep 13) Astray No-Name (Episode 13) 10.jpg|Decapitating 00 Diver Ace (Ep 13) Gunpla HGBD Astray No-Name (Front).jpg | HGBD 1/144 Astray No-Name (Front) HGBD Astray No-Name (Rear).jpg | HGBD 1/144 Astray No-Name (Rear) HGBD Astray No-Name (Action Base).jpg | HGBD 1/144 Astray No-Name's No-Name Rifle backpack mode HGBD Astray No-Name (Action Base - Right).jpg | HGBD 1/144 Astray No-Name mounted on HGBC Diver Gear HGBD Astray No-Name (Action Base - Left).jpg | HGBD 1/144 Astray No-Name using No-Name Rifle's shooting mode Notes & Trivia *The Astray No-Name's design bear some resemblances to the Lord Astray from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED ASTRAY Princess of the Sky. References External Links